Dudas inquitables?
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: VALE ESTO ES SERIO


l. Las cinco chicas (y Milky Rose) se dirigían a la Natts House, como cada tarde tras las clases. Delante iban Nozomi-san y Rin-san, hablando de algo que no me importa en absoluto. Detrás, Karen le reñía severamente a Urara-san por su uso compulsivo de chuletas. Tras estas, Coco-san, que caminaba y, por último, yo. Komachi Akimoto. Una joven de 17 años, apasionada por la repostería japonesa y por la literatura, que en ese momento caminaba muy tranquilamente (claramente, soy la tranquilidad) mientras pensaba en el argumento de su próximo fic. En ese orden, entraron en la tienda, y también entró Milk-san, pero antes se me olvidó mencionarla. Lo siento.

Cada vez que llegaba este momento del día, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía como mis mejillas se ponían más rojas y mis bragas más translúcidas por momentos, pues faltaba muy poco para oír la melodiosa voz de Nuts-san. D ESDE EL primer momento en q ue elo vi supe quwe lo que sentisa no era en absoluto normal, no era para nada amistad. AMOR? pense pal primncipio, pero pronto comprendi que amor se quedaba corto, peiues nunca vi a nadie amar tanto como poara tener orgasmos litrerales simplemente por notar una levisima fragancia a el o por tocar algo que haya tocado el... siempore supe que no es normal, que esta mal sentir esto por un puto palmioerino de los cojones, que es raro y prohibido... pero todo esto, aunquie lo se a la perfeccion, no logran hacer uqe el latido de mi corazon se detenga cuando estouy jnnto a el. Tras varias cosas quwe no me importan en absoluto, 4empece a aternder a la conversacion, YA QUE por fin hablaba nutsasn

- rin... mira esta pulrsera que he hecho... quiero tu opinión... -dijo, con una voz tan normal que casi me desmayo.

- Rin a TODAS NÓS -dijo urara.

- NUTS MIRA CON TODO EL RESPETO ESE ACSESARI ES UNA PUTISIMA MIERDA DAS ASCO Y NODEBERIAS TOCAE R EL ACSESARI MAKER NUNCA JAMAS EN TU VIDA TRONCO... -dijo rin chillando muchsiismo, que molesta. En ese momento pense en ponerlee venenon en los mamed aifuku pero corria el rieesfo de que nutss-aan lo comiese...

- jolines... no tenias que decirlo asi... me has puesto... muy triste...

- Y QUÉ!?

- vas a ver haora... coco dile algo...

- QUE QUIERES XD,

- vale chao me voy aocortar las venas... -oh Nuts-san, si me ghubieses pedido ayuda a mi... rin-san ya estaria muerta y ebrterrada...

Y en ese momento se fue coriendo Nuts-san a su cuarto llorando y farfullando plabras de dolor. Trs el se levanto cocosan

- VOY A FOLLARLO DIGO A CONSOLARLO CHICAS AHORA VUELVO! -dijo y swe fue

En ese momento pense quw mensos mal quie NUTLSAn tenia a cOCOssan, qie lo queria y lo cuidabaa oesar de que a veces se le olvbidsaba prestar atencison a la conversacion y pasabnm cosas como esta. Eso por eso que siemrpe pense que hacan una pareha espectacular y swe merecian tods mi apoyo. Nutids-san parecia tan felsiz cuando estaba con Cocos-an que su felicidsaad se traspasaba misticamente ami cuerpo y era casi como tener sexo en la novena dimension con el asi que, cuando ellos eran ferlices yo lo era mas. Poernto se empezarno a escuchar sonidos desde su cuarto::

-AY PAPI SE SIENTE TAN RICO EN TI COCÓ...XD

-coco... por favor... sé más delicado...o...o... n...

-COMO USTÉ DIGA COCÓ

-ah... coco... k...kimochii...n...

-QUE MIERDA DICES JODER

Solianmos hacer como que no oimamos nada porque seria una conversacion bastante cincomoda soibre el tema pero yo siempre dejaba de atender a lo que las demas decian para escucharlos a ellos. Eran una fuente infifnita de inspiracion, y mi razon de vivifr. Me encantaban los coconants...

Y hasta aqui, todo apso como una tarde cualquiera...n todo como siempre hasta que pior mi cabez paso una pregutnta que nunca habia pasado por alli y eso que por la cabarza de koamchi akimoto pasan muchas ocsas... bueno eso que pensee ''wow tal vez algun dia puedsa ser yo la que le sda placer a nutsñ-san... de ese modo'' en esoe momento comprendi que emepezqaba a dudar. el armor entre coos-an y nuts-an era verdadero eso era obviow yo lo vi soy komachi akimorto pero... mi amor por utsan... era tambien perfecto y completo... el mismo porblema tuve al deesear que nutss-an se quedaser a mi lado para siempre y no se fuese al reino de palmier y en sese momento comprendi lo ergoista quw era pero... ahora era disidtinto... a pesar ed eso decicidi volver a culparme de egosita y ignorar esos pensamientos. aunque, con todos esoto, esa noche al sentarme en mki escritorio... no me salían las palabras. por mucho que pensanse en coco-san y nuts-san... no sabia qu ee escrbir. normalemrnte cuando me los imagfinavba, encontraba a mi pluma corriendo veloz pore l papel pero hoyt era deistitnto... decidis dejarlo por el momenyo. Mew fui a la cam.

Al dia disiguiente, aopenas me acordaba del incidente del dia anteriosr. Intentew seguir mi vida cxon normalidad y lo consegiui. La mañana pasó volando, escriviendo fixs durabnte todas las clases hasta el ls examenes. Al llegar la tarde, como cada dia, nos dirigimos a la Natts House, las mismas de ayer excepto Coco-san, que no habia atenido clases por la tarrde y ya estaria allia desde hace tiempol. QA medida que nos acercabasmos, se ooijna los gritos de Cocos.-an y los susurorros altos de Nuts-aan. Me preugnte si estarian hacieondo ela mor de nuevo, pero parece que mis queridas compañeras sacaro otras docjnclusiones.

- Vaya, Coco y Nuts chillan como chillones! - dijo Nozozmosi-san

- Tienes toda la razón, aunque te falta elocuencia. Me pregunto si habrá algo que haya desencadenado una disputa entre ambos. ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Milk? -dijo Karen

- Me temo que si... Esperaba que a estas altura s ya lo hubisesen solucionado pero...-dijdo Milk.-an

- OS DECORADOS... -doijo urara

- ¡¿Qué?! Cielo santo, dime que no es para tanto... -me vi olbigsada a participar en la conveerdsacion, preocupadixisima por coco-swan y nuts-ana

- Resulta que Nuts,sama le miro ñlas conversascioovnes del watsap a Coco-sama en las cuales estabab diciendole cosas muy romanticas hy profundas a alguna zorra cualquiera por ejemplo Nozomi y se sinito super traicionado pero a la cez Coco-ssanase sintio asi porque lo que hizo nuts-an le parecio una falta de confianza asi que ahroa e4stán así fin.

MientAS las demas discutians sobre quien tenia raazon y quien no, yo habia caido en un prgufundo shcok. Evidentemenre Nuts-san no hiz nada malo el es perfecto todo lo que hace es lo cofrrecto. Entre apurada en la tienda (y aun asi entre de ultima JAJAA me puede mi tranqulidiad) y pude veer como Nutrsa san se inba llorando (pero no comi siempre que solo hacia bua bua sino de verdad) hacia la calle, potrwyer queria estar solo. Pase las sifguientes horas realemte preocuoada por el, sin hacer demasiado cso a lo que me rodaeaba, hastsa que alguien apelo mi nombre:

- Komachi, KOMACHI -sañi de mi mndo y escuche a Milk-ssan

- Eh... que...? -dijke

- Ya que hoy Nuts-asama no va a comerselos, que rulen esos mame daifuku-miru

- Ah... enseguida cara-vagina, los dejé en la cocina... -Milksa.n grito algo respecto a mi insulto pero yo ya estaba comn la mente fija en ir a la cocina. Al llegar alli, no estgaba sola. XCXoco-san, que hnabia subirodp a su cuarto porquetambien quertia estar solo, habia bajamdo a robar comida. él no me vio. Pero al verlo yo a el, redcorde la expresion de dorlor puro que nutsa-an llevanaba en su bellisiomo rostro al salir de a Natts House. Tod paso muy deprisa, pero al comprender que la persona a la que admiraba y queria tanto por hgacer feliz a Nutdan tambien tenia la capacidd de hacerlo infeliz, y que por encima la habia utilizado, todo mi amor y respeto de desplomaron y dieiro0n paso a un mard de odio e ira. No lo penseé dos veces y le di un tremebndo golpe en la cabezA con el acsersari makeer. no necesite repetir el axcto. fue un golpe seco y silencuioso y pronto se pudo ver la sangre roja saliendo a mares de su pequelño cuerpo ya exploitado. Me empece a angusadtiar. Empece a pensae con mas ttranquilidad y Al moment5o me senti una persona horiblle: claro que tenia la capazicdad de hacer a terriblemente triste, pero qye este muyriese lo haria todabia mas triste y seria todo poer mi cuilpa. tenia que detener eso, tal vez los hospitales palmierions aun pudiesen ocuparse de el y salvarlo. pero no podisa dejar qie yodas me tomasen por una asesina cruel, y seguro que si se enteraba me asesinaba a mi, asi que trace un plan algo improvidsafdo. Limpié el acsersari maker y lo llevéa otra habitacion sion dejar mis huellas en el para que nadie sospechase del aparato como el arma del crimen. Tiré algo de agaua al suelo y manche la escquina de la mesa cpon sangrede cocosan para simular un tropiezo-. Tras esto, fui a buscar a todas las demas, finjiendo estar aterrrrorizada ante la escena que supuestamente acababa de encontrar al entrar en la cocina.

- Qué carallo éisto -dijo Urara.

- COCO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COCO-SAMA RESPONDA COCO-SAMA - lloraba milk-san frente a su cuerpo ensangtrentado

- Pero no entiendo como Komachi tardó casi 45 minutos en avidsarnos desd que fue a la cocina?-preguntó naozomsan, haciendome sentir miedo. no habia pensado en ese aspercto de mi coartada...

- Nozomi, por favor. No pretendas ir de inteligente. Evidentemente estamos hablando de mi querida amiga Komachi, una persona terriblemente lenta. Es perfectamente razonable que haya tardado ese tiempo... -añadio Karen, salvandome de un buen oroblema...

- eso no IMPORTA AHORA! TENEMOS QUE LLEVARLO RAPIDO A UN HOSPITAL PALMIONERINO! ANTES DE QUE MUERA! PORQUE TODAVIA RESPIRA!-dijo rins-an

LlamaMOS rapidsamente a syrupsan para que nos llevase hasta alli milksan fue a buscar a ntursan que se desmayo por la noticia y lo tuvimos qwue llevar ais medio inconsciente.

Una vez alli, no tarfdaron ni un minuto en llevar a su malherido pricnipe a la sala de operaciones palmiertuna. Después de varias horas de espera, felices horas en las que Nutd-san busco consuelo en mi al salir de su incosnciencia y que yo no pude aprovechar debido a mi tremendo sentimiento de culpa, nos avisaron de3 que habian terminado la operacion y coco-san estaba estable, pero en un coma leve. Un coma grave, en cambio. O sea, era un tipo de coma palmieriuno que duraba poco toiempo pero estgabass a merced de varias maqwuinas y pinkies que hacian tus funciones vitales por ti. pese a todo, sabian con ceerteza que coco-san se curaría pronto. nutd-san no pudo evitar llorar de vfeliicidad. mientras esperabamsos, me conto que no podría vivir sabiendoi que las ultimas palabras que le dijo a cocoss-sn habian sido ''no te quiuero en absoluto y no lo digo porque sea tsundere natsu''. Estaba tan arreoendido por todo... se moria por disculparse con ñel. Todos esto solo hacia que me sintiese mas y mas culpable, pero ahora que sabia que tiodo aldria bien estaba algo mejor. AMbos loetsabamos.

Tras iir la feliz noticia, nozo,is-an, rin-san, urara-san y karen se fueron a su casa junto con que las llevo. miñllsan habia participado en la operacion asi que ahora estaba tremendamente agotada; fue a descansar. yo decidi quedarme y pasar la noche en el hospital, haciendle compañia a nuts-ana e intentando subsanar el daño hecho, de algun modo. intentaba sentirme menos mala persona... en ese momento, nutdsaan se me acerco

-komachi... gracias por tod natus... no se que hbaria sin ti eres... estupendanatsu... gracias gracias... natsu... -me dijo. y me soinrio. :3 . No recuerdo en este momento ninguna situacion en mi vida en la que me sintiese d ese modo. entusiasmasda, feliz, emocionada, adulada... llore de la emocion... no pude contener mis lagrimas... deje de sentir el horrible sentimiento que llevaba conmigo desde lo ocurrido con coc-san en la cocina. Pero pronto tuve que volver a la realidad y ambos entramos en la hqabaitacion. volver a ver a cocoaan tan entubado y triste me recordo las cosa s horribles que habia hecho y recorde por que estaba alli, apra atyudar en lo posible. console como pude a nutss-a toda la noche con problemase serios para no tener orgasmos cuando me abreazaba. tenia que ser fuerte. en un momentyo de la noche, nurs san diji

-voy a por comida... natsu... y de nuevo komachi... gracias... natsu... 3...

oTRA VEZ ESE SENTICMIENTO. al quedarme sola en la habitacion pense. pense en si, si cocosan no sobrecicviese, nutdsan dependeria asi de mi el resto de mi vida. pense en si, si cocosan faltase, nbuts ssan encontraria una nueva felicidad conmigo. empece incluso a pensar que lo que hice fue justo. nuts-aan era un palmierino increible. y coco-san habia hecho sufrir a dicho palmierio. merecia un castigfo, y nutsan a un acompañante mejor para su vida. al parecer, yo le satisfacia. me habia dado las gracias en varias ocasiones ya, tal vez estuviera a la altura. tras esta nube de pensamientos, vi las máquinas a las que cocos-an estaba conectado. con solo tirar de un cable, nuts-san seria mio para siempre. ya nadie lo volveria a herir jamas y yo podria crear su felicidad personalmente. haria que pareciese un accidente, como la ultima vez. pero tras esto, nuevas perspectivas se presentaron en mi mente. nutssan realmente amaba a cocosan, nunca volveria a ser feliuz si el se fuese, eso seguro. puede que conmigo no se suicidase, pero no seria feliz. o puede incluso que si se suicidase, que no pudiese llenar el vacio que cocosan le dejaría. valia la pena correr el riesgo? y aqui me encuentro ahora, llena de dudasm, sin saber que hacer. si tiro de estos cables, mi vida cambiara drasticamente, nunca nada volvera aser igusl, pero el destino que me aguarda es incierto. En cambio, si nop tiro, todo seguira igual. Nuts-san será feliz con Cocosan por los siglos de los siglos, pero nunca sabre si pude ser yo quien hiciese feliz a uNutsaan. El tiempos e me acaba y las dudas me ahogan. Sudo y tiembl, sin saber que hacer. Mi vida está a pinto de cambiar, haga lo que haga no habra cuelta atras y todo será distinto. Y todo depende de mi, la joven Komadhci akimoto, 17 años, y con antecedentes violentos que solo yo misma conozco. Mierda non sé que hacer.


End file.
